Bleach: Aaron's Story
by Redragon1762
Summary: This is about a new character named Aaron Ryusaki, and his journey on finding out who he really is. His journey covers his pre-Soul Reaper self, ALL of his Soul Reaper story, and his secondary 'powers' he gets in the end of his Soul Reaper reign. All characters are not mine to claim except Aaron Ryusaki.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Aaron's Story

Chapter 1: The Ryusaki Household

A beautiful day in Karakura town, where everything is peaceful. Birds are flying off into the sky with no idea of where they are going. The wings flapping and fluttering quickly, we see a vehicle driving into Karakura town. A vehicle that noone has ever seen here before, it contained four members of a new family moving into Karakura town today. Rayne Ryusaki, husband to the lovely woman sitting next to him in the passenger seat, Evangeline Ryusaki. They are the parents of the two childish teenagers in the back seat, Serika Ryusaki, who is sister to our main character, Aaron Ryusaki. Aaron was texting away on his phone he had gotten for his birthday not too long ago.

Serika then said, "Hah! I hope you lose your fingers texting all of the time! Your lucky that your phone wasn't taken away!" Aaron then said, "You mean like yours? Well, I don't escape my room to be with some weird boy that doesn't know when to leave you alone!" Serika then angrily growled with her teeth gritting and she waited for a second. When the oppurtunity showed itself, she snatched Aaron's phone away and Aaron just sat there with his hands and fingers still in place, frozen. Aaron just kept a frozen face until he turned his head towards Serika who now holds his phone in one hand dangling by three fingers, and the other hand place on her hip. She then scoffed, "So, you were saying?"

Aaron then yelled, "Hey! Give that back! I need that!.." Serika just held it while she said, "Get it back yourself." Aaron then said, "Oh, you don't want me to try!" He then wrapped an arm around her head and knuckle brushed her hair wildly saying, "This... is... what... you... get!" Serika was wildly squirming trying to escape his grasp and she finally said, "Ok... ok! Here." She then handed him the phone and she then ran her fingers through her hair saying into a mirror, "Oh! Look at this! I look like I was electricuted!" Aaron then grabbed his gut and burst out laughing, "HAH! You look like you added the wrong ingredient to your chemistry project!" He then continued laughing his butt off.

Serika's face then puffed up as she looked out the window with arms crossed. She then said, "Go on text all you want. It doesn't make a difference, because I get my phone back in a week." Aaron then said, "Yeah, you and that troublemaker boyfriend of yours are gonna get in trouble one day." Serika then said, "Oh, we're not together anymore. He broke up with me that night I tried to sneak out. He said that we just weren't right for each other and his dad didn't approve of me anyway. His dad said I was a bad influence on him. Oh, what does he know!? I'll find the One in this new town probably. What do you think Aaron? Do you think you'll find someone here as well?" Aaron then quit texting for a second and stared out the window and said, "I don't know. Maybe."

Serika then frowned for a second, "You still bummed over what's her name?" Aaron then said, "Yeah, I don't think there is anyonemore perfect than 'her', Lily Haruka." Serika then asked, "So, what happened between you two anyway?" Aaron just tightened a fist and said, "She moved away because of her mother getting a new job in a southern part of Japan." Serika then said, "Well, get over her. She's just a rich kid anyway. I bet you just wanted her for..." Aaron then abruptly said, "Shut up! I did not want her for the money! I loved her! There is no way I can prove it right here! Anyway, she said it was time to move on anyway. So I sent her one last text yesterday teling her that she will always be special to me and goodbye."

The car then stopped and Rayne then said, "Here we are! Our new home!" Evangeline then got out and closed the door as with Rayne. Serika then got out saying, "Nice house! This place is awesome!" Aaron then got out still texting up a storm said sarcastically, "Oh yeah! Let's all be the nerdy sister and point out the obvious." Serika then growled angrily again and noticed, "Well, at least I won't enter our new home with an icepack." Aaron still texting said, "Oh what are you talking..." He then slammed face first into a metal pole from the porch face first. He then fell straight to the ground with false steam coming from his forehead, he then laid there on the pavement and let out a tiny yelp. His parents then helped him up.

A few minutes later, he was sitting on a couch with an icepack on his head. He then said, "What hit me?" Evangeline then said, "Oh you hit a metal pole, pretty hard too." Rayne then said, "Yeah, and I put this icepack on you before we got you in here." Serika then walked by and said, "Told you so." Aaron then tried to get up to chase Serika to noogie her again but his head then pounded and his mom said, "Hon, try not to get up until the swelling goes down ok?" Aaron then said, "Fine. Just keep Serika away from me for now, I'm gonna try to get some shut eye." Evangeline then said, "I'll do the best I can sweety." She then smiled and went into the kitchen to fix some dinner.

Aaron then laid there and went to sleep, he snoozed for a really long time. He then forced his eyes open and he sat up on the couch and looked at the clock, "It's only 8 p.m.? Geez. I wonder where everybody is?" He then heard his family members snoring, "Yep, there in bed. I wonder if Serika is though?" He then went around the house looking for which room was his sister's at the time, he saw her sitting in the window sill just staring off into the night sky. Serika then said softly, "Mom said that supper is in the fridge if you want some. She didn't know what time you were gonna get up." Aaron then asked, "What's wrong sis?" Serika then answered, "Oh, it's just that I feel terrible about what I did today, I saw it coming I just didn't tell you what was going on."

Aaron then replied softly, "Look sis. What happened today wasn't your fault ok? It was mine, I shouldn't had been texting and walking at the same time." Aaron then realized something, "Wait a minute! Did you get my phone after I conked out?" Serika then said, "No, I thought you still had it when you fell." Aaron then said, "Oh crap! I gotta go get that thing! Come on with." Serika then loudly whispered, "Yeah, this is a new town, there is no way in hell your getting me out there at night!" You go get it! here is a flash light for ya." She then handed him a flashlight. He took it and then slowly crept downstairs and passed his parents rooms and went outside.

He was slowly creeping around outside in the dark with a flashlight shakily waving around because it was cold. Aaron then said, "Oh, I'm gonna kill you Serika! You could've at least grabbed my phone." He then spotted it on the ground where he had flattened his face on the pole. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket, he was about to walk back inside when he heard a loud, groan come from the street. He then went to check it out to see if everything was ok. He got to where he could see, and saw a man figure with a hunch back limping down the street. He then asked him, "Excuse me sir. Are you alrght?" The figure then turned towards Aaron and showed its hideous face, which looked like a weird skull and his body wasn't made of normal human skin. Aaron was shocked by this and said, "What in the hell! What are you!?" He then heard someone yelling, "Getsuga Tensho!" And the beast was slaughtered right there in front of him and a man then dropped from above. The young man then said, "Are you alright man?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach: Aaron's Story

Chapter 2: Ichigo's Return

The weird man asked again, this time a little more annoyed, "Are you ok man!?" Aaron just stood there in shock and said out of breath, "Uh, I guess. What was that?" This guy then asked, "Wait a second, you could see that creature!? How?" Aaron then answered, "I don't know, I thought you could tell me!" The guy then walked a little closer to Aaron while speaking, "Who are you?" Aaron then said slowly, "Who... who are you?" The guy then replied, "I am Ichigo Kurosaki. I am a sub- uhh, my profession isn't important right now." Aaron then said, "Why not?" Ichigo then said, "Well, you wouldn't know how to react to it most likely." Ichigo then said, "Wait a second, you must be a gho... Alright come here." Ichigo then walked closer to Aaron.

Aaron then froze up, Ichigo then smacked the bottom of his hilt on Aaron's forehead. Aaron then put his hand on his head and yelled, "What was that for you..." Aaron then landed a punch on Ichigo. Ichigo's face was tilted and he said dumbstruck, "I thought you were a ghost so I tried to send your soul to the other side but I guess your no ghost." A puff of smoke then came from his mouth. Aaron then angrily said, "What made you think I was a ghost!?" Ichigo then said, "Well, you were able to see that hollow just now, many humans can't see hollows." Aaron then said, "Well, I obviously have something else wrong with me right?" Ichigo then replied, "Hardly, you have a gift. A gift I didn't know I had until the faithful night with Rukia."

Aaron then said, "What are you talking about? A gift? What gift?" Aaron then stared at Ichigo in confusion and asked, "What are you saying?" Ichigo then explained, "Well, do you see this sword in my hand? There is actually another spirit inside this blade. Everyone of us Soul Reapers have different ones. Some have two, some have have lame ones. Mine is called Tensa Zangetsu. In its other form it's called just Zangetsu. It's what we call a Zanpakuto, a blade with which contains a highly skilled warrior sealed inside." Aaron was just calmly listening when he heard his sister call from the window, "Aaron? Are you alright out there? Your making quite a racket out there. What's going on?" She then saw Aaron just standing in the road.

Serika then quietly yelled, "You knucklehead! Get out of the road! You could get run over!" Aaron then said back to her, "I'll be right there. Hold on!" Serika then sighed and moved from the window. Ichigo then said, "So, you wanna try it out?" Aaron then started walking away confused saying, "Uh... no I gotta get back to bed. Iwill see you later I guess." Aaron then mumbled under his breath, "Weird carrot-top guy." He then went back inside, he went to Serika's room to talk to her about what had just happened. Aaron started, "Hey sis. You will not believe what just..." He then noticed her in the windowsill again and she interrupted, "So, who was that?" Aaron then said, "Well, I was just about to tell you. He was nobody interesting really. Although, he gave me this mark on my forehead where he tried to 'free' me or whatever."

Serika then said, "He seemed interesting enough to be stuck out there for ten minutes. Who was he?" Aaron then tried to lie about it because she wouldn't believe what really happened, "Uh... he was a Bible Salesman. You know how they are." Serika then looked into Aaron's eyes and said, "Tell me the truth. Who was he?" Aaron then said, "Well, really? You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Serika then said, "Now was that hard to do? I just wanted the truth." Aaron then said, "Well, anyway. What time does school start around here anyway?" Serika then answered, "Um, mom said that she read into it and said next Monday is the beginning of this year so..." Aaron then said, "So, do you think school here will be any different here than where we were?"

His sister then gazed into his eyes and said, "Now that you said that. I imagine it will be now. Different I mean." Aaron then said, "Well, we should get to bed. We got... what four days left out of school. I would love to meet our neighbors. Wouldn't you?" Serika then replied, "Yeah, good night. Your room is right next to mine right here ok?" Aaron then said as he was walking out of her room, "Ok. Good night." He then walked into his room slowly and noticed his window was open somehow and he then just sat on his bed and stared into the floor for a few minutes. After those said minutes had passed, he then heard a noise outside his window, he then went to check on it when Ichigo had popped up onto the windowsill.

Not knowing how to react correctly, Aaron was then scared silly and fell back. He had a little drool coming from his mouth and his eyes were white as can be, frightened. Ichigo then said, "Yeah, that'll happen if you don't keep your windows shut around here in this town." He then grew a big smile. Aaron then shot up in a grumpy mood and said, "Dude! What was that for!? You don't know how to use a door!?" Ichigo then said, "Well, we can't be seen but really, you have to try to become a Soul Reaper man! We are having a war coming up and we need all the help we can find!" Aaron then said, "Go away please! We just moved here and we need to try to actually stay here, not get run off because some weird ghost guy keeps dropping in through people's windows!"

Ichigo then rubbed his head and agreeed, "Well, yeah. That is kinda strange. I guess I will be going then. I hope you'll reconsider and at least try to accept the gift that's been given to you ok?" Ichigo then flashstepped out of the window. Aaron then quickly shut the windows and locked them, Serika then came in whispering, "What was that all about?" Aaron then said uneasily, "Uh, it was that guy again. He won't leave me alone." Serika then raised a fist and said, "Well, next time you see him, come get me and I'll show him a thing or two." Aaron then blushed angrily and said, "I can stand up for myself thank you!" His face then returned to it's normal color, "Anyway, I'll tell you about it tomorrow, just go get some sleep ok?" Serika then yawned in agreement and said, "Ok, good night." She then went to bed.

Later the next morning, Aaron leapt out of bed when he heard Serika's voice, "Aaron, time to get up!" from downstairs. Aaron then got out of bed and noticed his mom sitting on the couch watching telelvision and his dad reading the paper. Serika was fixing breakfast when she turned and hollered again, "AARON!" Aaron was right there next to her when her voice echoed throughout his ears and he exclaimed, "AHH! Serika, I'm right here. Geez." Serika just drew up and said with a slight smile, "Sorry. Make yourself known next time. Mom! Dad! Breakfast is ready! You gonna eat Aaron?" Aaron then walked out the door saying quickly, "Nah, I'm gonna take a short walk and meet the neighbors. I'll be right back." He then left the house with his hands in his pockets going to meet the other people around them.

He was really taking a walk hoping to think over the offer Ichigo gave him the night before. He then thought, "You know if it's all real and not a fluke, I'll give it a try. I just need to find him again and tell him yes." Aaron then took a look over the city and said, "Oh man! This will take a while. I may need to take it easy and try to think of where this guy is." Just then someone bumped into him accidentally whilst looking at a phone and walking at the same time. It was a girl, and shewas now sitting on the ground slightly hurt. Aaron, still on his feet then put a hand out and offered to help this girl up, "I'm so sorry about not watching where I was going miss. Are you alright?" The girl then took the hand and got up and dusted herself off and said, "Yeah, I'm alright." Aaron then asked, "May I ask what your name might be miss?" The girl then looked into Aaron's eyes and fell into a trance sorta saying with a smile, "My name? My name is Rukia Kuchiki. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Quick Reminder* I kind of finished this Chapter a little quick so if it seems to run all over the place I'm sorry :/ But the next Chapter will be better I promise. The thing is if you review, put in your review how I can make this fanfic better. I don't mind criticism XD

Bleach: Aaron's Story

Chapter 3: Enter Rukia

Rukia was just staring into Aaron's bright blue eyes and said, "Yeah, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I live right up the road here just around that last corner. So, what's your name?" Aaron then sighed and said, "Aaron Ryusaki, I live well, right here." Rukia then got curious and asked, "So, are you new here in Karakura town?" Aaron then said, "Yeah, a little bit. I mean we just got here yesterday and got moved in here late yesterday evening." Rukia then said, "Well, if you need a guide to help you out, just ask me whenever you want ok?" Aaron then blushed and said, "So, can you help me out right now?" Rukia then said gladly, "Sure, just follow me and remember everything I tell you ok?"

So Aaron followed Rukia for a tour of Karakura Town, Aaron then recognized the girl's name as the girl Ichigo said last night. Aaron then asked, "Wait a second. Did you say your name was Rukia? As in Rukia, friend of Ichigo?" Rukia then said, "Wait, if you just moved here. How do you know Ichigo?" Aaron then explained, "Well I kind of ran into him last night after he destroyed this thing that he called a hollow. I'm not sure what he was talking about when said that I have a 'gift'." Rukia then became suspicious and asked, "So, you can see hollows? That is the gift he is talking about. You have a great amount of what us Soul Reapers call 'Spiritual Pressure'."

Aaron then raised a brow and asked, "What is spiritual pressure?" Rukia then said with an annoyed look, "If you'd let me finish. Spiritual Pressure is what Soul Reapers use to measure each others strength, powers, and speed. When you saw that creature last night, did you happen to see a weird purple energy around its presence?" Aaron then thought for a second and said, "You know I think so. Except the stuff looked maroon to be honest." Rukia then looked concerned and said, "Hmm, dark red? That means that all of the hollows are getting stronger!"

Rukia then asked Aaron, "Where were you headed when I ran into you?" Aaron then said, "Well, I was going to find out where that Ichigo guy went and and accept his offer into becoming one of those, soul reaper things." Rukia then angrily frowned and said, "He had no business offering you that. Only real soul reapers can bestow that offer. He is just a substitute soul reaper. Anyway, did you even know where he lives?" Aaron then looked down and said, "Well, no. I was just going to walk around town and look until I find something." Rukia then said, "Well, actually, I don't really 'live' around the corner from you. I live with Ichigo in the house around the corner. I was out looking for him as well really."

Aaron then said, "You mean, he wasn't home?" Rukia then said, "No, I overheard him saying he was going over to Orihime's house today because she wanted to talk to him about something. At the moment I wasn't fully awake anyway." Aaron then asked, "So, where is this Orihime's house?" Rukia then gasped and said, "Well, you don't Orihime, so I don't think you'd be welcome. But I can take you there and we can see from there." Aaron then said, "As long as I get to try out this soul reaper business." Rukia then said, "You know, you don't have to talk to Ichigo about it, I can help you there."

Aaron then asked, "What do you mean? Your a Soul Reaper also?" Rukia then bulked up and said, "Of course. I am a great Soul Reaper. I was the one who allowed Ichigo to become a substitute soul reaper." Aaron then said, "Hmm, then how does one become a Soul Reaper?" Rukia then explained, "Well, you have to have spiritual pressure to begin with. You then have to go to the head captain and become one with your inner self and find out who your zanpakuto is and call on him. Only then you can be called Soul Reaper. It's an easy process, but if you want just to be a substitute like Ichigo, your heart must be penetrated by a real Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto."

Aaron then drew up and said, "I think I'd rather become a real one. That heart thing sounds kind of rough and painful." Rukia then said, "Well, it's not really painful. It just takes the breathe out of you. Anyway, did Ichigo mention the war that's about to breakout in the Otherworld?" Aaron then said, "Yeah he did actually. He said that they needed all of the Soul Reapers they can get in order to even stand a chance." Rukia then said, "Well, I'll explain more on that later. Right now lets head off towards Orihime's house and find Ichigo, becaue we both need to have a word with him." She then called someone on her cellphone.

Rukia was talking to someone on the other end, "Hello? Hey Orihime! Is Ichigo over there still? He is? Great tell him to wait there, I am bringing Aaron over there. Do you mind if Aaron tags along Orihime? You don't? I understand, yeah he's a cool guy actually. Yeah we're heading over there as we speak. Ok see you there, bye." Rukia then put her phone in her pocket and told Aaron, "Yeah, she said it was ok for you to come, she'd love to meet you. Ichigo was a little thrilled that your coming too. Anyway let's get there and see what everyone thinks of you ok?" Aaron then blushed and asked, "Everyone?" Rukia then said, "Yeah, her, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Yoruichi is all there."

Aaron then said, "So, I'll probably make new friends here. Nice." Rukia then said, "Oh yeah. Your new here and don't know everybody. Yeah, well you made two new friends so far that I know. Myself and Ichigo like you, and so everyone will like you too probably." Aaron then said, "Oh man! I totally forgot!" Rukia then looked at Aaron concerned, "What's wrong? Left something at home?" Aaron then said, "No, I told my sister and parents that I'd be right back and I totally forgot that! Let me call them real quick, do you mind?" Rukia then smiled and said, "Of course not." Aaron then called his sister, "Hey sis. Um, I am heading into town with a new friend. Yes, I don't know when. I'll just see you later ok? Ok, bye."

Aaron then put his phone up and said, "So, how much more until this girl's house?" Rukia then replied, "Well, about half a mile so we're almost there." Aaron then said, "Good. My sister was getting worried, and she was mad that I made a new friend before she did." Rukia then smiled and they continued on to Orihime's house. However where Serika just put the phone down said, "Hmm, he's already got a new friend huh? Hey mom. When are you heading into town?" Her mom then answered, "Here in about an hour why? You wanna go?" Serika then said, "Yeah, lemme get ready first ok?" Her mom then said yeah and Serika went upstairs to get ready. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach: Aaron's Story

Chapter 4: Meet the Gang

Rukia and Aaron had finally made it to Orihime's house and Rukia said, "Ok there it is over there. Lets get inside and let you meet everyone." Aaron then smiled and said, "Alright." They got to the front door and Rukia rang the door bell. Orihime answered the door, "Hey Rukia. Nice to see you. You must be Aaron. Come on in guys." Ichigo then walked into the room to see Aaron just standing there in the living room and Ichigo spoke to Aaron, "So Aaron. You took my offer huh? Well, I'm glad you..." Rukia then slammed her fist into the top of Ichigo's head forcing him to the ground with smoke coming off of his head.

Ichigo then shot up and got in Rukia's face yelling, "What the hell was that for Rukia!? You could've seriously killed hurt me!" Rukia did the same and yelled, "You had no business giving Aaron the permission to become a Soul Reaper! You are only a substitute!" Ichigo then turned away with his arms crossed, "Hmm, so. I thought we needed the help!" Rukia then said, "Nevermind! Anyway." Rukia then walked over to Aaron and introduced Aaron to everyone, "Aaron, this is Orihime." Orihime smiled and said, "Hey. I am so glad to meet you Aaron!" Rukia then took Aaron by force over to the others, leaving Orihime smiling at nothing.

Orihime then realized she was talking to noone now and she then grew an impatient face. Rukia then pointed out everyone as she introduced them, "This is Uryu, Chad, and Yoruichi." Uryu spoke first, "Hey, Aaron. Nice to meet you." All Chad had to say was, "Sup." Yoruichi then walked around Aaron checking him out for a second, "Hmm, he seems like a good guy. How do you fare in tight situations?" Aaron then said, "Depends on the situation." Yoruichi then said, "Hmm, not bad." Yoruichi then walks away into the kitchen. Rukia then said to Aaron, "So Aaron. Are you hungry? We was about to eat lunch and head for the Soul Society to train."

Aaron was confused and asked, "Soul Society?" Rukia explained, "That's the place we all go to train for our next enemy. It's the only place Soul Reapers are able to release their Zanpakuto without using too much of our Spiritual Pressure. See in this human world our spiritual pressure can't be fully released here so we have to use double spirit pressure to even call our sword." Aaron understood this and asked, "So where do I go to become one of these Soul Reapers?" Yoruichi said coming out from the kitchen, "Well, you will have to be analyzed by Kisuke Urahara first to be sure you have all of the neccessary spiritual pressure to even stay in Shinigami state."

Aaron asked, "I have one more question. What is shinigami?" Rukia explained that one as well, "Our shinigami state is where we are at our best. It's when your Zanpakuto is in its Shikai state. You wear whatever your soul reflects onto you. Your zanpakuto has two stages of release, Shikai, its normal state, and Bankai, its most powerful release." Aaron then asks, "How do you obtain Bankai state?" Yoruichi then said, "That is best saved for later. You don't wanna ruin too much before you even begin do you?" Rukia agreed, "Yeah that's true. But out of all of us, Ichigo is the only one who can call Bankai anyway."

Uryu was curious, "So, Aaron? Are you planning on going to school here in Karakura Town?" Aaron answered, "Yep, starting next Monday right?" Uryu continued, "Yeah, are you busy tomorrow?" Aaron answered, "Not really." Uryu finished, "You should come to the Bonfire over at Tatsuki's place! It's a great way to introduce you to our school friends right?" Aaron then replied, "I guess. If it's alright with that girl." Orihime then walks off into the kitchen calling Tatsuki on her phone. Aaron was impatient and asked, "So when are you guys heading for that Urahara guy's place? I wanna know if I have what it takes to become a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo then offered, "Why don't Rukia and I take you over there after lunch? Then we can take you to the Soul Society to meet up with the others to test your skills." Chad finally spoke again, "Wow! That is a smart plan. Even for you Ichigo." Ichigo's face then angrily poofed as he said, "You know. I just had a thought." Yoruichi then agrees to the idea, "Yeah, ok. I'll take Uryu, Chad, and Orihime to the Soul Society, let them catch up on some training and you do that and meet up in the Soul Society. Sounds great!" Orihime then interrupted, "But first can we eat? I am starved." Orihime and Yoruichi went to cook lunch.

Aaron, Ichigo, and Rukia sat on a long coushin-couch on the floor, whilst Uryu and Chad sat on the other side as they all waited for food. After waiting a few seconds Aaron then spoke, "Orihime, you have a lovely home." Orihime said from the kitchen, "Thanks." After about ten minutes waiting Orihime and Yoruichi brought out lunch for everyone. They all sat down and ate their lunch while having a good time. Aaron bonded with his new friends pretty easily, and he enjoyed himself. After lunch Ichigo, Rukia, and Aaron was getting ready to head to Urahara's place.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Aaron then left going one direction and the others left heading in another planning to meet up again later. They went on waving each other off, Aaron then said, "Well, how far is this guy's house?" Ichigo then answered, "Well, he doesn't really live in a house. He lives in a shop nearby." Rukia then said, "Oh, and if he seems a bit odd to you. Don't worry. It's who he is really." Rukia then smiles, Ichigo then says, "Alright, we need to prepare you for Urahara. He can be a bit cruel in his tests. The only thing I'm teaching you is when he asks you to hold his hat, watch out." Aaron then asks, "Why? Is that bad?" Ichigo then turns his head towards Aaron, "Oh, you'll see." They then continued to Urahara's shop.

Meanwhile, in one of the stores, Serika was looking around for a new set of clothes, she was looking and couldn't find a descent suit. Her mom then said, "Ooh, look at that one!" She then runs off to look at some clothes. Her dad, poor guy, was standing in the middle of a girl's clothing store. Rayne, impatiently says, "Come on Serika. Find something and lets go! Your mom is getting 'that' way again." Serika then said, "Your not kidding." Serika then went to find a pair of shoes to wear when someone on the other side of the aisle fell, and a bunch of shoes fell on her. Serika then rushed to see if she was ok. Serika helped up the girl and asked, "Are you alright there..." The girl then brushed off her clothes and said, "Oh, you can just call me Chizuru." 


	5. Chapter 5

Quick note ^^' I was lazy yesterday and didn't really want to do it yesterday but I got up the want today and did 2 chapters D 4+5 also I still need feedback on who Aaron should end up with, this Chapter is just about Serika meeting the school gal pals of Bleach XD it was kinda awkward for me to do some parts of it but here ya go *got Chapter 6 started on, gonna finish it tonight and hopefully post it tonight as well* Hope u like this Chapter ^_^

Bleach: Aaron's Story

Chapter 5: Serika's New Friends

Serika felt sorry for her and asked, "Are you alright? Chizuru?" Chizuru then got up rubbing her back side saying, "Yeah I was just... uh trying to reach those shoes up top there. You see them? I am far too short to reach them, heh heh." Serika then looked up on the top and didn't see any shoes. Chizuru then said, "Um... so what is your name?" Serika then said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Serika Ryusaki. My family and I just moved here yesterday and I wanted to visit the town today to get to know the people." Chizuru then noticed Serika's nice chest and Chizuru then drooled but stopped herself.

Serika then looked at Chizuru with a confused look and then another girl popped up saying to Chizuru, "Hey Chizuru. Come over here and look at what Tatsuki found!" Chizuru then replied, "Ok Michiru. I'm coming! Hey, Serika. Wanna come meet my friends?" Serika then says, "Sure, hey dad! I'm going over here for a bit ok?" Her dad just stood there while Evangeline went crazy while shopping. Serika was then dragged over to Chizuru's other friends. Chizuru then asked one girl, "Hey Tatsuki? Do you mind if my new friend Serika joins us?" Tatsuki then answers, "Sure. The more the marrier." Tatsuki then smiled wide and went back to shopping.

Chizuru then introduced Serika to all of her friends from school, "I'm Chizuru, that's Tatsuki, and Michiru. Our other friend Orihime is visiting some of her other friends and Mahana is sick, so you'll have to meet them later." Serika then bowed with, "Pleased to meet you all. I am Serika Ryusaki. We just moved here yesterday, and I just met Chizuru in an... awkward... way." Tatsuki then glared at Chizuru and said, "Chizuru! Were you spying on Michiru again!?" Chizuru then bit her lip and said, "I'm sorry! I was looking for shoes and saw her. I couldn't help myself!" Chizuru then began crying.

Tatsuki then drug Serika aside and said, "Serika, there is something you should know before you become close friends with us. Chizuru is on the girl's side of attraction. You know she..." Serika then understood and said, "I get it, she likes girls. Ok." Tatsuki then said with a smirk, "You know what? You catch on quick, I like you. Come on Serika, let's go get something to eat." Michiru then says while holding her stomach, "Yeah, I like where this is headed, cause I am starved!" Chizuru was sneaking up behind Michiru very slowly when Tatsuki struck Chizuru on the head, where smoke then rose from the strike.

Serika and Michiru just giggled and Tatsuki then drug Chizuru from the store and they went to the nearest restaurant to eat lunch. Serika following close behind them, she then walks over to her dad real quick and says, "Hey dad. I was asked out to lunch by my new friends, you mind if I go?" Rayne just looked glum there in the store still and said, "Yeah, just come home afterwards ok. I'm about ready to go home and watch tv." Serika then grew an innocent look on her and said, "Ok, I'll see you later ok?" With that Serika then left the store with Tatsuki's group, Chizuru still being dragged behind knocked out. Serika just smiling all the way.

The small group of girls went to the nearest ramen shop and sat down ready to eat. Tatsuki then ask Serika, "You like ramen?" Serika then saidhappily, "Yeah, back in our old home that's almost all we ever ate." Tatsuki then said, "You know, I gotta ask. Are you plan on going to school starting next week?" Serika then replied, "Yeah, actually I am. My brother and I are both going to next week." Tatsuki said, "Wait, you have a brother? How old is he?" Serika then thought for a second and said, "I think he is 17." Michiru then said, "Hmm, that's weird. You don't know your own brother's age?" Serika then said, "Well, we goof off with each other for fun so..."

Chizuru finally woke up and said, "Oh, when did we get to the ramen shop?" Tatsuki then answered, "I knocked you out and drug you here." Chizuru then said, "Huh." She then calmly got comfortable in her booth as if what just happened was normal. The waitress then came up and asked, "Well, shall it be the usual Tatsuki?" Tatsuki then said, "Sure. All five of us." The waitress then said, "Got it." The waitress then left to fetch the order. The girls just talked amongst themselves allowing Serika to tell about herself to them. The girls seem have liked Serika and taken her in as a new best friend. The girls just laughed and told stories until Serika noticed Aaron walking with two others down the street.

Serika then said, "Hold up, I'll be right back." She then ran outside to catch Aaron and spoke to him, "Aaron, whatchya doin?" Aaron turned to notice Serika and he said," Well, I'm going with Ichigo and Rukia here to some Urahara's shop for something." Serika asked worried, "When are you gonna be home?" Aaron then said, "I don't know, later on tonight probably. Why?" Serika then said, "Well, I probably won't be back late tonight either." Aaron then said, "Ok, I'll see you later Serika." Aaron then continued walking with Ichigo and Rukia and went on. Serika then went back inside to talk to her gal pals.

After they ate lunch they started walking outside and Michiru said, "Look, I got to get home and tend to my sick brother ok? I'll see ya'll tomorrow alright?" Michiru then ran off, Chizuru just drooled as Michiru ran off. Chizuru then followed behind Tatsuki and Serika slowly with her head down. The three then enjoyed the rest of their day as any normal girl would and Serika asked her dad to spend the night with Tatsuki that night. They did what any normal girl did in karakura town on a sleep over, they watched other anime for the male characters talking about how they liked them.

However, backing up a little bit in the day. Ichigo was a little bit ahead of Rukia and Aaron and Rukia said, "So, Aaron?" Aaron then looked at her with a smile and said, "Yeah?" Rukia then blushed and said, "Are you really going to the bonfire tomorrow night?" Aaron then said, "I guess, since I have nothing to do tomorrow. Why?" Rukia then offered, "Did you want me to walk you over to Tatsuki's place tomorrow for the bonfire? I mean Ichigo's gonna be with them all day anyway and you won't know how to get to her house." Aaron then smiled and said, "Yeah, I'd like that a lot. What time?" Rukia then said, "Um... how about I swing by at 7 and pick you up?" Aaron then agreed and they arrived to Urahara's Shop finally. Ichigo then made the remark, "This is ol' Kisuke Urahara's Shop. Ready to do this Aaron?" Aaron then shook his head yes and they walked up to the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Another quick note* I finally decided ima put some action in Chapter 7. After that I'll probably put another filler for humor and continue the story as I was gonna do it normally. Anyway, ima start 7 and finish it tomorrow ok guys? Also for those who are reading and not posting reviews :( I wish you'd put something on there I need a little feedback to know how this story is going so far. Also tomorrow, I'll finish 7 and make plans for a Legend of Zelda fanfic- PM me for which Zelda I should fanfic. Also I probably wont update this story for a while after Ch.7 *2 days tops* I have to draw Aaron for the cover photo to make more sense and to show you who your reading about.

Bleach: Aaron's Story

Chapter 6: Aaron's First Test

Ichigo, Rukia, and Aaron made it to Urahara's Shop and went up to the front door and Ichigo knocked. Some weird guy with a white and green striped hat opened the door and asked, "Ichigo? Is that you and Rukia?" Ichigo then said, "Yeah Urahara! Open up! We have a guest who wants to become a Soul Reaper." Urahara then gazed upon Aaron's stature and said, "Hmm, bold, strong, smart, strangly a large amount of Spiritual Pressure. You're wanting me to test him to see his skills as a substitute first right?" Ichigo then said, "Yep." Urahara then looked once more and said, "Alright guys, come on in."

Urahara then asked Aaron, "What is your name strange young man?" Aaron then answered, "I am Aaron Ryusaki." Urahara then said, "Alright Aaron. I am Kisuke Urahara if you hadn't already guessed, I am the owner of this shop. My other associates are in the other room working, come on in and meet them." Aaron then said, "Alright." Aaron then walked with Kisuke into the other room and saw two little kids and a big guy with a mustache working on cleaning a room. Kisuke then said, "Alright, this little guy right here is Jinta, the other little one is Ururu. The big guy here is Tessai. They all help me around here."

Urahara then said, "Alright, now that you have met my associates, come into the training room ok?" Aaron was suspicious and went anyway. Inside the room Urahara explained to Aaron, "This room is not really a is the Soul Reaper Training Grounds. I train Soul Reapers to be at their best when they fight their next enemy. I am here right now to teach you how to control your spiritual pressure and nothing more. Now to get started, you must call upon your inner self and call your zanpakuto's name. But first, you must become a substitute first so here, Rukia, pierce his heart with your zanpakuto to bring him into his shinigami state ok?"

Rukia then walked up more focused than usual and said with a tear, "You ready Aaron?" Aaron then braced himself and said, "Yeah. I am ready for this." Rukia then forced her blade into Aaron's heart causing him to undergo his shinigami change. Aaron then arose onto one knee ad said, "Whew! That felt weird." Aaron then took a good look at himself and said, "Woah! I have gotten a complete wardrobe change!" Aaron was now wearing a cool dark grey fighting gi and had two skull wristbands but he didn't have a sword. He also looked down at the ground and noticed his other body laying limp on the ground wearing his other clothes. Aaron then grabbed his face, then pointed at it and yelled, "What the hell! Why am I here and there! What is going on!?"

Urahara then explained, "That is your Gigai. That is your human shell you fled to become a shinigami. It takes a life of it's own after a while for substitutional purposes. Anyway, you see how you don't have a weapon on you?" Aaron then looks all over his own body and can't find one, "Nope, I don't have one. Is that good or bad?" Urahara then facepalms and says, "That's bad for you in this state. You need to go inside yourself and find out your zanpakuto's name and call it. Once you know it's name, you can then call it and summon it's weapon form in the outside world. After you call it by name, you then have to battle it one time to gain full control it's most powerful move." Aaron then asks, "What's that?" Urahara explains, "Well, you'll have to find out. It varies between each Soul Reaper. Ichigo's is Getsuga Tensho."

Aaron puts a hand on his head and asks, "So how do I enter my inner self exactly?" Urahara sits down in a specific pose and says, "Sit exactly like this. Calm your mind. Get everything off of your mind. And focus your spiritual pressure onto the door to your inner self. Open the door and walk in. You won't physically go in, but you'll feel like you are. Remember this one thing, never open your eyes in mid visit. It'll break your concentration and you'll have to start over ok?" Aaron then sits down in the exact position Urahara was and closes his eyes. Urahara then says quietly, "Ready? Begin." Aaron then began his descent into his own iner self. This experience was gonna be a weird one, but it has to be done.

Aaron then directed all of his spiritual pressure towards the door to his inner self and unlocked it. Aaron's inner self then walked through the door and entered his inner self. Inside, well there was actually an outside, a great outside in a park. There were trees and a small bridge where a river flows underneath it. Birds flew peacefully, there was even a pond in a short distance. Aaron then started walking looking around trying to figure out exactly where he was, a armored man then stepped from behind a giant tree and showed himself. Aaron noticed and asked him, "Who are you?" The armored man then said, "I am your zanpakuto, Giakotsu Kishi." He then pulled back a hood he had covering his face and he had no face. It was nothing but a skull. Giakotsu continued, "My name, means Skeleton Knight."

Aaron then said, "Why are you saying your name to me? Aren't you supposed to make me guess your name?" Giakotsu then said, "No, that is not how the exchange works. I give you my name, you have to guess what the release word is." Aaron crosses his arms and asks, "Now how in the blue blazes am I supposed to figure out a simple release word from your name?" Giakotsu then finishes, "My last words for now are: Think, what does a Skeleton Warrior do?" Aaron then starts naming off random things where as Giakotsu shakes his head no to every one of them, "Um... kill, die, demolish, desecrate, swing, maim, how about exterminate?" Giakotsu then shakes his head no once more.

Giakotsu then says one more time, "Think, Aaron." Aaron then thinks for nearly five minutes and then says, "Destroy?" Giakotsu then smiles and dissipates in mid-air. Aaron then yells, "What the?! Was that it or what!?" Aaron then wakes up from his slumber and asks, "Wait, I didn't open my eyes that time. What happened?" Urahara just says, "On your back." Aaron then gets up and feels behind him and feels a blade, he draws it and glares at it closely. It was a wicked sword with a skull on the hilt and the blade ran for about 3 feet in length and was at least 1/2 a foot wide. He held this blade and said, "Giakotsu Kishi. Huh. So now I go back into my inner self and fight him?" Urahara then answers, "Yes. Remember, he can use this powerful move. Where you have to learn it through his mistake of using it."

Aaron then shakes his head in understanding and sits back down and closes his eyes. Aaron gets to the door of his inner self and pauses before he touches the door handle. He then takes a deep breath and remembers what Urahara had said not one minute ago trying to figure out what it meant, "Remember, he can use this powerful move. Where you have to learn it through his mistake of using it." Aaron couldn't think of what it meant for the life of him. He then facepalmed and said to himself, "Ok, I got this." He then opens the door to the park he was in before. He walked around enjoying the park's beauty when he remembered where this place was. Just then Giakotsu walks out from behind the same tree as before and just smiles as he says, "You ready to try to master this, my spiritual move? Bring it on then."


End file.
